


outside looking in

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “We’ll be stuck in each other’s bodies until we ‘learn about each other’ and 'come to an understanding,’” said Other-Lance.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	outside looking in

**Author's Note:**

> allurance prompts: @mayurei said: I confess I’m incredibly weak to body swaps…

“Oh no…”

Lance put a hand to his head as the ceiling swam into focus. That alien device hit _hard._

Some time between getting slammed in the gut by that glowing beach ball and waking up, someone had put a hat on him. Sitting up was another oddity—there was a drag on his chest that wasn’t there before—but the ceremonial room looked much the same as it had when he’d been knocked down, so he probably hadn’t been knocked unconscious or anything.

The other person in the room (the voice was male—what happened to Allura?) groaned, muttering. “No, no, no, not _this_ …”

“Not… what?” Lance asked, rubbing his throat and looking up, and then choked on his tongue— _why was he staring at himself?_

Other-Lance turned a narrow-eyed look on him. “The Suemlic Orb has…” Other-him looked away with a pained noise.

“Has… what?” _Why did Lance’s voice feel so weird?_ “Cloned us?”

“…No,” Other-Lance said, and Original-Lance was starting to hear… an accent? “Sadly not.”

Lance rubbed his head again, and then frowned. His hair sure was long. Tugging a few locks in front of his eyes, he found they were Allura’s bright silver. That was kinda…

Other-Lance looked like he was tasting something sour. “The Suemlic Orb has deemed us… _marriageable._ ”

Wai-wai-wai-wait—was original-Lance actually…? He glanced down, and yep, that was definitely a top-down view of Allura’s awesome tits, paladin-armored and all.

“We’ll be stuck in each other’s bodies until we ‘learn about each other’ and 'come to an understanding,’” said Other-Lance, who was actually probably _Allura._ He— _she_ —dropped her head into her hands. “Why this? Why _now?”_

“…Well,” said Lance, always up for looking at the bright side of things when those things involved Allura. “At least it’s you and me, right? We’ll get through this. We’re _awesome._ ”

His own face flashed him one of Allura’s tired, grateful smiles. “I suppose so.”

Satisfied, Lance flopped back down and shut his eyes to gather his strength for the fight ahead.

“…Wait. Did you say _'marriageable?!’”_


End file.
